


times changing

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [89]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Character Appreciation Month, F/M, Post S3, late upload! what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: After the battle of the Railyard, Renie joins the relief effort, and runs into a familiar face.
Relationships: Toby Hawkins & Renie Barbour
Series: As Prompted [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/360089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	times changing

**Author's Note:**

> I never backdated this one, woops!

She thinks about going as a synth - she’s still got the contacts, after all, a couple of pairs she’d never even opened. But in the end she decides against it, because although the show of solidarity might count for something, it’s not like she’ll fool a synth. Right now, they need clear allies, not more people to distrust.

So she turns up at the Railyard as herself, in the T-shirt she’d customised herself - the We Are People house style with the first two words dashed through in scarlet thread to read “We’re All”.

There are a few other humans in the line, offering their help to renovate the synth base. The rest are green-eyed synths, many of whom will stay once the work is done. Renie feels a strange but not unpleasant chill as the queue shuffles closer to the gates. It’s the tingle of times changing, she decides. It’s the awareness we can have in this modern age, when we know we’re becoming part of history. Today’s a turning point.

The synth at the gates scans her, asks her to turn out her pockets. Renie obliges, and the synth says, “Thank you for coming. My name is Gordon.”

“Renie,” she says in return.

“Please find Team 8. Their overseer will assign you a task.”

She heads in the direction he’d indicated, and passes a group of people flocked around a board with the number 5 on. Most of them are listening to the synth at the head of the party, but one pair of eyes is less attentive than the rest.

“Renie!”

She’s pleased, if not completely surprised, to see Toby here. He leaves his group to run to her, and they share a tight-but-brief embrace. “You came!”

“Yeah,” she says. “They need help.”

“Cool shirt.”

“Thanks.” She looks awkwardly at the waiting group behind him. “Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

He shrugs. “Ah, Max gets it, we’re mates. Which team are you?”

“Eight.”

Toby’s eyes light up. “Stanley! Stan the Man. Tell him you know me. He used to be my mum’s bodyguard, when he was pretending to be an orange-eyes. Long story.”

“Tell me it sometime,” Renie says.

“Okay.”

They smile.

“Meet up later?” Toby suggests.

“Sounds good.”

Renie scurries off to find her team, grinning all the way.


End file.
